People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: The story of Klaine, the hardships, homophobia, and triumphs. Told in sections and song lyrics. One-shot.


_**People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine**_

The story of Klaine.

* * *

><p>Song- Ours by Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elevator buttons and morning air<em>  
><em> Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<em>

Kurt walked onto the crowded elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He grinned as his iPhone lit up with a text from Blaine.

Thinking of you. -B

He grinned and rolled his eyes. He texted back a heart quickly and a lady behind him smiled and asked, "Texting your girlfriend?" with a knowing smile and a superior look in her eyes.

"My boyfriend actually," Kurt grinned. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel."

She hurrumphed and turned away, turning up her nose.

He almost died from laughter when he saw one of his designs on the front cover of the magazine that fell out of her over-filled purse.

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares _  
><em>But right now my time is theirs<em>

He ran off of the elevator and made himself at home in his office, and prompty began bossing people around for the heck of it.

* * *

><p><em>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

Blaine held Kurt's hand gentley as they walked down the grocery store aisle. Kurt was debating whether to get white bread or whole wheat, when he saw a few people give glares at the locked hands that were at Kurt and Blaine's sides. Blaine, deciding to be bold, kissed Kurt's cheek.

A girl of about fourteen clapped maniacally, and Kurt grinned and blushed.

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, your father told us to rot in hell! I can't let that go!" Kurt screamed.<p>

Blaine rested his head in his hands, and muttered, "You can try. I do."

The tear tracks had dried on Kurt's face before he broke the tense silence. "I'm worried. If we get this kind of homophobia in New York, where else can we go?"

Blaine smiled and held Kurt close, letting Kurt soak his shirt, "Don't worry. We'll get through this. We always do."

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>

"I love you, but sometimes it is so...so hard...in this world..." Kurt mumbled, the sound of Blaine's voice

"Our love isn't hard, this world turns it into something it isn't. But in the words of someone I lve very much, they can't touch us. Or what we have."

_And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours_

* * *

><p><em>You never know what people have up their sleeves<br>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

"What do you mean, you placed the child in another family?" Blaine screamed at the phone. "We've put out whole lives on hold for this!"

Kurt, wrapped up in a fleece blanket, looked sadly at his husband as he slammed the phone down. He kissed him softly. "What's going on?"

Blaine cried uncontrollably, and choked out, "The adoption agency took back the kid we were going to adopt. Saying that we were unfit...to raise a kid..."

All Kurt could do was hold Blaine as his dream fell apart.

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

"Shh..." Kurt soothed. "It'll be okay, we'll come out stronger."

"I'm worried we won't be able to ever have kids..." Blaine sobbed.

"Don't worry, I will make it happen, even if I have to birth it myself," Kurt joked. "Everything will be okay. The child may not be ours, but this love is. This love is ours."

_And you'll say  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>

* * *

><p>The headline was blazing.<p>

KURT HUMMEL'S MYSTERY MAN.

And the picture was of he and Blaine holding hands, walking down Broadway, holding coffee. The press had no clue that Kurt Hummel was taken, see. They never asked so Kurt never let it slip.

Blaine thought it was hilarious. The world? Did not.

"This article is claiming all kinds of bullcrap..." Kurt mumbled.

"Eh, everyone thinks you're another cliche," Blaine said pleasantly, handing Kurt a cup of coffee.

"They don't have a right to analyze every aspect of my life," he mumbled.

_And it's not theirs to speculate _  
><em>If it's wrong and<em>

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and he felt the callouses from playing guitar. Their hands just fit so perfectly. "This will blow over."

_Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<em>

"Everyone's saying it won't last, Blaine..." Kurt said, looking through his eyelashes at Blaine.

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<em>

"We know it will."

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I love the gap between your teeth <em>  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>

"Mr. Hummel, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead, son."

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored _  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

"Um, Mr. Anderson? I need to ask you something."

"Don't waste my time."

* * *

><p><em>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>

"Kurt Hummel..."

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

"Blaine Anderson..."

_And life makes love look hard_

"Will you marry me?" They asked in unison on live television. Kurt swore he could hear the world go crazy.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

"Yes!" Blaine said, grinning as Kurt put the ring on his finger. The rest of the day was a blur.

* * *

><p><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>

"I do."

_But they can't take what's ours_

"I do."

_They can't take what's ours_

They kissed.

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

Kurt smiled, Blaine smiled, everyone attending the Central Park wedding smiled.

_But this love is ours_

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered right back. "And this love is ours."

**A/N: Eh, it was cute, I wasn't the best. Tell me nicely, please.**

**Review?**


End file.
